


Unfamiliar

by BlueNeutrino



Series: The Birth of Icarus [1]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Angst, Gen, always angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: David tries to show Adam around his new apartment at the Chiron Building, yet none of it is home.





	Unfamiliar

This isn't home.

Sure, your stuff is here. Books, photographs, a baseball bat you'll never hold in your own hands again, yet it no longer feels like _yours_. You didn't pack the boxes it's all stored in. You didn't move them. All of it belongs to the you _before. _The you you'll never be again.

Still David is talking. Trying to show you around, _something something _about the security system, rent paid for the year, and you're barely hearing it. Days in a coma, further months in a hospital bed, and this isn't what you thought you'd come back to.

"Where's Kubrick?"

You asked that when David's driver dropped you off here. David just gave you a thin-lipped smile and suggested why don't you look around first.

"Here, great views over the city, especially at night," Sarif continues, showing off the windows, and you just _don't care. _You need to sit down. Your legs hurt.

_No. _Not your legs. They're long gone. Your hips where the metal mounts onto bone are sore.

David finally notices when you sink onto the couch, vacant stare at the blank TV, and crosses over. "It's going to be okay, son. I've taken care of everything."

Hand on your shoulder. The metal one, and you flinch at the touch.

_Why bother flinching? _He's already seen everything; held _everything. _Implanted things inside you. Cut things away. Handled these limbs before they were ever part of you.

_Part of you._

...are they?

And _still_ David is talking. Still so certain he's being _nice. _

_Thank you for the gift, _he wants you to say. _Thank you for the nice new apartment and the shiny new augs _as if you aren't a stranger in your own skin.

What remains of it.

"Just call me, Adam, if you need anything. Or contact building management; I guarantee they'll see to your every need."

"Thanks, boss," you say flatly, and hope he's satisfied enough to leave.

You last barely an hour once he's gone, first venture into the bathroom, and you collapse in a heap to the shattering of glass and try to gather the pieces of yourself on the floor.


End file.
